Mistress of The Moon
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: Oliver is a new found veela, but with a raging anger he's set out to find his mate. With one horrible misunderstanding, he now finds himself paired with the Hot Head of Hogwarts. Can they put aside their differences to save eachother, or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Your Forever

Mistress of The Moon

"I assure you Mr. Wood will receive his own living quarters away from the students as the year progresses and might I say it's an absolute pleasure to have a veela attending our school." Dumbledore's voice was quiet and reassuring, roping my mother almost as soon as he began speaking. Normally, having my high strung, disapproving mother at the school with me would have made me want to run and hide, but in this case… I couldn't find it in me to care anymore.

My mother stood in all her pride and glory, speaking to my headmaster while referring to me as if I wasn't really there. The hole speech was getting tiring, she thought it wonderful to be graced with such a gift, and though she thought it to have many positive effects, I could only seem to find those of negative possibilities. Somehow Samantha Wood had neglected to her me, her own son, what to expect when I turned seventeen, and at this point… I would have preferred to learn of this news much sooner then I had been informed. Her family had been a full line of full blood veela's for centuries and it seemed that perhaps the conversation just skipped over tea.

"Thank Professor Dumbledore, it's very reassuring knowing that you understand the predicament we're in right now. But I fear there is something missing, what will happen when the time comes that he must discover his other half?" I had stopped listening, the pain changing into this monster that I had become was bad enough, I didn't want to hear about it anymore then my mother wanted to talk of it.

I had been a wilful bachelor before turning into this animal, and now… with everything advanced, I had become more of a bachelor then ever before. And considering the facts, I didn't know if it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Due to the fact his mate must be under his age, I'm positive young Oliver will find his mistress here. And when he does, special care will be taken to ensure that they're relationship will be successful between the two of them." Dumbledore's delighted voice was the last I wanted to hear. Though I had much respect for the man, there were something's that he didn't understand.

For instance, the circumstances that I was stuck in right now. I didn't want this, I didn't want any of this and yet I was stuck with a life that shouldn't even exist. I was an abomination. "Honey, why don't you head off to eat with the other students, the headmaster and I have some things to discuss. I'll see you later okay?" my mother's voice was the only thing that cut me from this place, and all too willingly I left Dumbledore's office.

Walking down the halls, I looked at everything with new eyes, a new perspective. I was stronger, faster, better then ever before and yet I would have given anything to return to the life I had, the somewhat normal life of a young wizard that I had lived before changing.

Sauntering around the corner, I sighed as the halls remained empty. In a way… I hated the loneliness. But then again I wasn't all in the mood to confront anyone now anyway. Most students were most likely in the main corridor, dining with friends and other students from their houses. Eating happily without a care in this god forsaken world. And yet, here I am, walking the halls alone with my thoughts. Thoughts that should be focused on how to win Gryffindor's first Quidditch match, but instead are ranging over every aspect of this new life.

Suddenly, turning another corner, I found myself suddenly looking down at a small girl dressed in tight jeans and a form fitting long sleeve shirt, her robes just barely sitting on her shoulders. Cursing under her breath she picked herself up off the floor which it had seemed I knocked her to, and glared up at me fiercely. I was at least a foot or two taller then she was, and yet she looked as if she held the confidence to take me on alone.

"What's your problem?" she asked grumpily, obviously unhappy that I had walked into her. A hint of an Irish accent rang from her mouth as there was something else laced with her speech. I had never seen her around school before, and although she remained short, it was easy to see she was almost around the same age as the other students in my year. She walked with a plain black robe, no house or colour evident on her body.

"Sorry, I didn't see you down there." clearly that wasn't the right thing to say as she turned on me before she could walk away. She remained grounded as her hands balled tightly into little fists as she glared long and hard up at me. My family had raised me to be the perfect gentleman. Coming from money had it's upsides, and it had it's downs. Manners to the highest level had always been on my mother and father's expectations list, that… along with a suitable wife. I watched as she continued to glare, her expression almost making me laugh at the sight. If I were to ever marry, I prayed that she would be a happy humble housewife. Nothing like the creature standing in front of me.

"Oh that's right, make fun of the short kid. All you idiot Quidditch players are the same. High and mighty like you have something to show for. What's so special about flying around on brooms and throwing a ball through three hoops. I don't see the skill required for such a sport." her little banter seemed amusing until her rebellion against Quidditch players seemed to strike a nerve. I had played Quidditch all my life and though the sport was difficult, over the years I had learnt that unless you had something special, you either were, or you weren't a Quidditch player.

"You better watch it you vertically challenged troll." I hissed, taking a step forward in a defensive manor. She was strong, independent as I saw no sign of retreat or weakness in her stance. Her only withdrawing force was my over sized body as it pushed her to take several backwards. Unexpectedly, she brought her hand up to slap me, but not before I could catch her and hold her there. Her eyes flashed a sign of fright before masking over with a sudden rage.

Her stance showed no sign of weakness, she was strong willed, and it was easy enough to see that she would take no part in backing down if something broke out. Silence echoed between us as she glared at me with hate filled eyes.

"Let go of me you over sized jerk!" she yelled, attempting to pull her hand from my grasp. There was no chance that she would win the battle of bronze. She was no match against me, though she was rather strong for her size, there would be nothing added to her that could possibly help her defeat me.

She was small, with pale skin and violent looking eyes. Her dark, straight hair hung loosely around her face as she struggled against my grasp. I could have stood here all night long, waiting for her to break free. "Now, why don't you be a good little girl and apologize?" I asked nicely, forcing her into the wall behind.

Bringing her other hand up to hit me, I caught it all the same and pinned the two above her head. She had nowhere to go and no place to run. This was her last chance for me allow her to go. Sighing, I managed to breath in her scent. She smelled of orange blossom, and something about the scent seemed to drive me haywire, but I couldn't afford to think about that now, I was giving a manner's class.

Starring up into my eyes, she continued to distract me when suddenly, as I held her hands pressed to the wall behind, she brought her feet up quickly and using her back, she pushed off the wall with all her might, surprisingly, with enough force to send me stumbling backwards and releasing her from my grasp. Dropping her hands, she fell to the ground but recovered quickly and jumped up.

Running forward I watched as time after time again she attempted to hit me once again. Swinging her arms around in attempt to hit me I always seemed to be two steps ahead of her. As if her movements were happening in slow motion. Suddenly, I caught both her arms and pulled her backwards. "Alright little gremlin, I think it's time you need to _calm down_." twisting her arms in a certain way so as she would have to spin with her arms wrapped around her, she was trapped between her own twisted arms, and my rock hard body.

"You big oversized jerk - ow - why don't you take a long walk off a short peir?" she hissed, kicking her foot up to my shins. The force behind the action was evident, but not painful enough to stray from this stance. At this point, our bodies were practically encased with each other.

"Yeah just keep talking love, someday you'll say something intelligent." I sighed as I wracked my mind, trying to come up with a way to shake her off my case.

"Are you always this stupid, or is today a special occasion?" she spat back violently and struggled in my grasp again. I had to admit, it was a well matched challenge.

A faint clipping of echoing shoes sounded from behind us as she struggled from my grasp, my first thought was to let her go, but she wasn't getting away that easily, not yet at least. Something about the anger, the fury I felt when I argued back and forth again. It took my mind off of the problem at hand, and even if I didn't want her here, I also didn't want to return to the train of thoughts I had had before running into her.

I could hear them approaching from behind me as I thought quickly and dragged her over behind one of pillars standing out in the walls of the corridor. Whining in protest as I forced her back up against the wall and held her there against her will. My mother and father would never have permitted such actions towards a young lady, but then again… it wasn't as if these were normal circumstances.

"Hey, all brawn and no brain, shove off." she hissed loudly as the footsteps began to get louder. Thinking last minute, I pressed my lips irreverently against hers and held her against the pillars. Pushing and pulling against me, she was doing everything to fight me off, but due to the fact I was that much bigger then her, I kept in one place as the footsteps finally stopped. Forcing herself off the wall, she pushed herself against me as I held her in one place.

"Well it seems Oliver that you are getting comfortable already." I heard the familiar voice, a sense of humour laced behind it. Opening my eyes wide, I staggered backwards as my eyes met those of Professor Dumbledore and my mother. My mother seemed to hold nothing but pure joy as she looked between the short girl and I.

Suddenly. Remembering the girl, I turned to face her quickly only to be knocked to my feet by a sudden deafening blow to my right cheek. Falling backwards, I rushed a hand to my face, surprised of the strength behind the hit. A gasp rang out through my mother and a slight chuckle erupted from Dumbledore's aged mouth. Standing back up to my feet I looked between the three of them.

My jaw sore from the contact I looked to my mother as she seemed to be trying to repress giggles. I had never seen such a reaction come from her before. "Headmaster. I was at the sorting ceremony when the hat refused to place me in a house. He said that my fate lies with the one in whom I choose to despise. Professor McGonagall told me to see you straight away. I would have been sooner, but I ran into a slight problem." she said through clenched teeth, her head slightly cocking in my direction.

Dumbledore's expression seemed delighted at her news. I didn't see the significance that he seemed to. There was something that lied within his eyes that told me that clearly these was something that she should have known, what seemed to confuse me, but other then that… it was a riddle I could not decipherer.

"Well, Miss McKenzie, I think I have found you a house in which to stay." Dumbledore smiled triumphantly as I looked from him to the girl and back again.

"What…" she paused trailing off, unsure of what to think for a moment. "Hold on… who's house? Where?" her confusion was epic, but then again… she shared the same confusion as myself.

"Well, it seems that since she has taken a special place as Mr. Wood's mistress. It will be interesting to see how they react to one another."

"Yes I'm curious to see how things will turn out."

"They seem to hold something together already."

"Yes their bond is very strong." on and on, back and forth Professor Dumbledore and my mother talked with each other and as I stood appalled just watching them, my eyes eventually drifting towards the short girl. Her eyes also were dodging back and forth between both adults as she stood confused and most likely cautious. Well, now she knew what if felt like to be me. Everyday there had been a new struggle, a new challenge that I had to face and I was forever living in confusion and worry as my whole life changed around me.

"Excuse me." her voice echoed throughout the halls as all three of us turned and looked at her. "Would someone mind telling me what is going on and what you two are talking about. I really just want to be sorted into a house and join them for dinner. I don't know about you, but this is getting really confusing and frankly, I think it would just be better if I go out of your way." her voice was strategic and compromising. Truthfully, I felt the same way. There was nothing we could do for anyone here. And I hadn't been listening to half of what they had been saying anyway.

"Alexis McKenzie," Dumbledore pondered the name suspiciously. "You were indeed home schooled until this time, where you not?" he asked as Alexis replied yes and nodded her head. "And you asked that you be taught with the seventh years rather then the sixth because you believed you were more advanced then the other's in your year… is that correct?" nodding yes again she moved to protest but Dumbledore had made sure to keep her from answering as he asked one last question. "And did we or did we not just see you wrapped in our young Mr. Oliver Wood's embrace, who is infact a veela in his own nature?"

"Your what?" she yelled turning to me and starring me straight in the eye. Suddenly, it was as if everything changed, my hole world shifted as if it were just her and I, we were the only ones that existed.

Taking a few steps back, I shook my head in vigorous defeat. I would not mate, this would not happen to me. Not if I had anything to do with it. "Wait, wait, wait, wait… this cannot be happening. Besides, only girls are veela's that's not possible. There is no way." she shook her head disbelieving. Fear evident in her eyes as she turned back to Dumbledore and my mother.

"Oh I'm afraid there is. Haven't you noticed young girl?" my mother asked, taking a step forward and placing her hands on Alexis' shoulder's. "His pale skin, his tall, rock like build, the feeling you got when you kissed my son for the first time." my mother's voice trailed off as Alexis turned her head to the side, bowed down in defeat and refusing to look straight at me.

"No, mother… stop it. I hate her as much as she hates me. This cannot be true." I offered as mother straightened up and looked me in the eye.

"You better believe it son. That irresistible pull that you feel. Face it son… you've found her."

"No. This is a mistake." I resisted the urge to pull away my mother. She was setting this up, this was all her and she knew it.

"Well, seeing as there is no other place for you to stay, you may share a house with our young Mr. Wood anyway Alexis. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Dumbledore offered, stepping in once again before I could protest. "We'll just send a letter to your parents to make sure such arrangements are alright."

"No!" started by her sudden outburst, she looked around sheepishly as Dumbledore turned his up most attention towards her, curious as to see her objection. "I… mean, I'll do it. They'll want to hear it from me anyways."

"Very well… seeing as you two young students, as bright as you are, seem fully capable of finding your own way. Go straight down that hall and take a left." Dumbledore pointed down a long and narrow corridor and smiled as I nodded my head.

"Wait, where are you going." Alexis asked before we walked away.

"To discuss some… details about our current situation. Run along… I'm confident you will find your way with no problem."

Sighing, she started off down the hall in a hurried saunter. Marching quickly and silently as she escaped. Looking from Alexis to my mother, she motioned quickly for me to follow as I rolled my eyes and started off after her. I knew what this meant. This was her, this was my mistress and there was no getting out of it. There was no way to deny the pull I felt between us, and I couldn't lie to myself by saying she wasn't an attractive young girl… but this wasn't how it was suppose to be. Soul mates were suppose to love and care for each other, and I could barely stand next to the girl. There is always a way around a rule, I just have to find my way around this one.

"Hey… hey wait!" I bounded after her as she refused to stop and wait for me. All I could see was the bouncing of her short black hair and the wave of her robes as they blew behind her. Running faster, I began to slow down as I pulled her back by her shoulder, making her stop and stare at me.

"This is all your fault!" she bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at me as her eyes raged angrily.

"How is this my fault?"

"You and your lip locking lips. If you would have been able to keep to yourself, I wouldn't be in this situation." I hissed, her voice and eyes raging together in sync.

"If you would have controlled yourself we wouldn't have gotten into the tussle anyway." I defended. Smiling inwardly as she ran a hand through her hair sighing in defeat.

"I had everything going for me, I was going into Slytherin and I was going to pass this school and get a job. Finish whatever I wanted to do and get away from here. Now, thanks to you that is all ruined." she cried out, rage deep in her voice but a whining desperation also clear.

"Ah Slytherin, you spoiled rich brats think you know everything, like you the only ones that matter." scoffing she walked towards the only door in the hall and stood before it waiting for it to open. "You know you even walk like one, a Slytherin. Long steady strides, a tall arrogance and your snotty head held high like your worth something."

"Hey…" she yelled in defence, the volume of her voice overpowering. "I didn't grow up like you. I never had riches, or family to rely on. I've been through all this before… I just got my freedom back. You may think everything's all pretty where I come from but your wrong. What you see, is the walk _of a kid_, a kid who's just lost everything." her voice broke as she turned from me towards the door. It was a painting, a painting of a gallant knight with a sword. Half his body and sword was black and dangerous, the other half was polished and noble.

"Your password?" the knight asked in an ancient voice.

Making no move, she turned towards me, a slightly red tinge to her violet eyes. Gesturing for her to decide, in made me curious to see what password she should choose. "Pumpkin Juice." sighing, she waved her arms in annoyance as the password was acceptance and he let us into the separate quarters.

Stepping in past the painting, I walked into find one large common room with only two other doors. Being the first in, Alexis ran straight towards the first door and found it was a large red and gold bedroom. My old Gryffindor colours. Though I suppose it was still the same, I was still a Gryffindor. Sighing in quiet frustration, she immediately ran towards the other door and found it was a bathroom inside.

Inwardly cursing, I decided to make the best out of the situation. Laying down on the couch, I propped my feet up on the coffee table and looked around. It looked much the same as the Gryffindor common room. Large and ancient, with red and gold accents everywhere I looked.

"Ugh…" I heard Alexis's unearthly grunt as she walked around, fingering her hair and shaking her head.

Letting a small chuckle escape my lips, her head jerked towards me suddenly as she looked around then back to me with rage full eyes. "Does non of this bother you Wood? They expect us to live together like some old married couple. Like we're bound together." bantering on, she had answered her own question. That was exactly what it was, and I knew it. It seemed she was the one with the problems.

"No, oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Absolutely not. There is something seriously wrong with these people. Live with another boy… what do they think I am?" she asked herself exasperated, suddenly… the full impact of the meaning took place.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked appalled as I sat upright. She made it sound if all men were bad, granted not many were good, but there were exceptions.

"What do they think cramming us in here is going to pull us together? No way am I going to fall for an idiot Quidditch player. No. I refuse to. They can't do this to me." her bantering continued as she passed on the spot… cautious and breaking down.

"What… you think it's going to be a pleasure living with someone like you? Please, you over react about everything. It's like you don't even have a heart." I glared at her as she turned to face me "I'm not who you think I am."

"Oh like your that hard to figure out. All you Quidditch players are the same. All brawn and no brain. You don't think with your head, you just let your body take over and you think your better then everyone else. Well they better not expect me to live with the head of the jock idiots. I won't do it." her bantering had finally taken it's last toll.

"That's it." jumping forward, I swept her feet out from under her and forced her into the washroom. Enclosing her in the shower as I turned the cold water on. She screamed loudly, cursing over and over again I waited, holding the doors closed as she withered and froze in the shower. Cursing and yelling at me from the coolness of the shower.

My family would have never permitted this. Through all my years, our punishments had been direct and straight forward. We had either always received the belt, or a smack. It was hard but it was life. Something my sister, Bree, and I had learnt very quickly.

"What's that McKenzie?" I asked, leaning against the door and looking as she moaned and wrapped her arms around herself in the shower, looking as if to shiver.

Suddenly, her voice rang out through the midst of the running water. "Get me the hell out of here!" she yelled out loudly. Bringing a smile to my face as she cursed again at my resistance.

"Ask nicely and maybe I'll let you out." I smiled as she scoffed loudly and replied vigorously, "I'll never plead to you Wood, you can stand there all night if you want to." she hissed, obviously too proud to act civil on request.

"Alright, suits me." I chuckled as she swore again.

Silence echoed throughout the bathroom for minutes as I listened carefully, surpassing the falling drops of water and trying to focus on the sole sound of her body and her noise.

"Stupefy!" was all I heard as the shower door and myself went flying across the room in a cold heat of freezing water. Smashing into the wall with great force, what she didn't expect was for me to return such actions.

"Expelliarmus!" I called out, sending the wand flying from her pale hands. Lunging forward, she turned and starred expectantly, clearly surprised.

Suddenly, she dove forward in reach of my wand but as I pulled it away in time, I hissed out the levitation spell and just as quickly, and she was flying upwards out of control. Bringing her into the living area, I then opened the door of the bedroom and dropped her in on the bed.

"You better smarten up before classes start tomorrow. I assure you not all of the teachers will be accustomed to your attitude." and with that I closed the door, hopefully ending that discussion for the night and saving it for another day.

If anything could have been taken from this situation… it was the if I intended on trying to live with Alexis McKenzie, we were going to have to find some common ground. And I was going to have to find a place to hide her wand.

* * *

This was a new approach and only my second Harry Potter fanfiction. I'd love to hear your feedback! Drop a line!

-IGD


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm the author, Il Guerriero Diavolo and though I hate to say it, I'm not exactly writing on happy terms.

I love writing _Mistress of the Moon_ but as it stands I haven't received any feedback on the story and am thinking about taking it off, I have no desire to stop the story or hand it over to another author, but my stats aren't looking very promising.

Thanks to those few who liked the story and **_if you'd like for me to continue_**, I'm looking for **at least two or three reviews or PMs**, I love writing, but I don't want to write stories that no one wants to read!

Thanks,

-IGD


	3. Chapter 3: Home for the Holidays

Mistress of the Moon

"_You better smarten up before classes start tomorrow. I assure you not all of the teachers will be accustomed to your attitude." and with that I closed the door, hopefully ending that discussion for the night and saving it for another day._

_If anything could have been taken from this situation… it was the if I intended on trying to live with Alexis McKenzie, we were going to have to find some common ground. And I was going to have to find a place to hide her wand._

Waking early the nest morning to the sound of a distant alarm clock. I walked into the room to find it empty. A shiver ran through my body as I rubbed my arms instinctively and tried to savour some body heat. Forgetting her altogether, I walked into the bathroom and took a much needed warm shower in walk was salvageable of the old bathroom. I would have to have if fixed, and soon.

Dressing in my Gryffindor robes, I ran from the room and up towards Dumbledore's office, I didn't have a schedule and I had nowhere else to go to get one. Knocking on the door of the room, I was let in quicker then I expected.

"Ah, young Mr. Wood. Yes, well your young mistress was in already, she picked up her schedule and stormed off." his voice was slightly amused as I took the piece of paper from him. Looking over my classes quickly and I scanned the paper and turned back to Professor, ready to thank him when I saw his expression.

"Well, Oliver, I have a favour to ask you." his expression was somewhere between bleak but happy all the same. "Since young miss McKenzie hadn't received a house, she will follow you in the Gryffindor house and you will be allowed to remain their Quidditch player and captain. Alexis will attend all Gryffindor classes along with you and as we do not have a Flying Teacher I ask that you too take on the responsibility as you are by far the most fit to do so. Only until we find a proper professor that is. Will you consider?" he asked as I nodded my head, suddenly thrown off guard by his question.

"I would be honoured to Professor, if you would give me another schedule telling me what time then I…"

"I have taken the liberty of placing it in your schedule already. I've also spoken to your teachers. Once again I thank you for your support." his smile was solemn as I nodded my head and he dismissed me to breakfast.

I had half an hour before I had to be at my first class. If I had woken up that early, what time had Alexis woken this morning?

Walking down the corridors I found myself entering the Great Hall alone as I walked in a sauntered towards the table, searching the length of all the benches for any sign of Alexis. When she remained nowhere in sight, I found myself faintly aware of the Weasley Twins cheerful calls. Only half there, I sat beside Fred, or George, and placed a couple pieces of bacon and a few pieces of toast on my plate. Still searching for the short, violet eyed firebolt.

"You alright there Wood. Looks as if you've got your knickers in a twist." Fred smiled and patted me on the back, shaking me from my trance and humouring his brother as they both laughed at my expanse.

"For the last time Fred, I do not wear knickers. And for your information, I'm looking for someone." I sighed as I looked down the table one last time before spinning back to my food and dipping in. "I can't seem to find her."

"Her? Ah Oliver's found himself a girlfriend. Well I think we can help you with that." George smiled as he looked deviously between Fred and myself. Smiling, they bounded from their seats and stood on top of the benches. Immediately seizing everyone's attention as they turned towards the sight.

"Oi, listen up everyone-" Fred started, beginning a riot as everyone turned towards us in confusion. The Gryffindors' smiling triumphantly, the Hufflepuffs' smiling in encouragement, the Ravenclaws' shaking their heads in disgust and the Slytherin table sending glares towards the troublesome twins.

"Come on now, over here-" George countered, seeing some of the students resistance.

"You two, stop snogging in the back, we have an announcement to make."

"As it stands our lovely Quidditch Captain is in search of a girl-"

"Aren't we all?" Fred smiled widely as several of the students from each house broke out laughing.

"And we insist on helping him." shaking my head, I lowered it into my hands as they continued to raised themselves and looking around the room.

"You there… are you Wood's girl?" I heard Fred ask allowed as I saw him seek out a sixth year from the Hufflepuff table, shaking her head in embarrassment, Fred simply shrugged his shoulders as George continued from the other side.

"How about you there… Ravenclaw?" as it continued, I felt my heart stop as the twins went on, but not before asking another young Ravenclaw.

"Are you… oh no, your much to attractive for our captain over here." the tables erupted with laughter as I pulled on their robes in desperate attempt to stop their charade.

"How about you love?" I turned as George turned to the girl who had just walked into the Great Hall, turning my head on the spot in a desperate way to hide my face but see hers' all the same. Praying that this would be the last of their humour.

"How about what?" her demanding voice cut through the air like a knife through butter as I looked from my hands to the entrance and saw the face and body that matched the voice. Alexis stood confidently at the head of the room as all went silent and all eyes turned towards her.

"Are you Oliver's girl?" Fred piped up, placing an arm on George's shoulder and looking towards her expectantly. With a sarcastic laugh, Alexis' violet eyes turned a sudden piercing colour as her gaze turned directly towards me, as if she knew I would be looking.

"Please, I'd rather end up with a troll." she replied sharply as the entire room seemed to fill with oohs, and ahhs, but not before the Weasley twins could approach her and lead her to where they were sitting.

"You know… I like you. Why haven't I seen you around here before?" George asked as he pulled her down beside him.

"I've been around." she replied, testing the air before turning a quick glare towards me and back to the twins, smiling sweetly, she excused herself and walked from the hall. Leaving the entire student population watching her leave.

"I like her, she's feisty." Fred laughed as I starred at him in utter disbelief. There was no way he would say the same thing after being through what I had. Turning to watch her leave from the room, I watched as she walked out, head held high and full of confidence, dignity, and pride. Something that would hold her back if anything with these people.

She was being given the opportunity to bond as a group. Gryffindor was the best house in Hogwarts, so why couldn't she see that? What was with being in Slytherin? Why was that so important? Why did she strive to stand alone and independent so strongly? There were so many questions, and sadly… so little time.

Looking down to my schedule, I found that I had flying first with the sixth years. Gryffindor and Slytherin. A real pleasure it would be in some cases.

Standing from my seat, I bid a farewell to the Weasley Twins and headed towards the exit… feeling everyone's eyes on my back as I left. Damn Fred and George, they would pay for that one later.

Outside was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was a certain mist in the air that seemed refreshing and chilling all the same. It was a good start to the morning, a perfect first class and a good way to start the semester.

Placing the brooms down for the two houses, I waited as suddenly the faint, but growing stronger, sound of mumbled chatter filled out through the large door as the Slytherin and Gryffindor students walked towards me in two very distinct groups. One obviously the Gryffindor's, and the other obviously the Slytherin's. seeing the split, there was no denying the confusion of the students as Alexis walked straight down the middle in between the two. Glaring ahead as she caught sight of me right away.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round." I called out as they filed into a large group in front of me. "Good morning, I'm your substitute flying instructor until Professor Dumbledore finds another. Today, we'll start with some basics, then you'll be put through a test at the end. Points will be awarded to the house with the best performance." I called out over the low whispering of the students.

"When did they start letting freak shows run the place, huh Wood?" a Slytherin boy asked as he high fived his friends and smiled at what he thought a perfectly thought out plan.

"Ha funny. You know what's funnier Slytherin? Me taken twenty points from your house, and giving you a detention." the smile faded from his face as the Gryffindor's ooed and ahhed at the sight and the idea of such an easy favouritism. Though I treasured my house, I had to be fair. "Careful Gryffindors, the same could go for you." I warmed as they looked respectfully towards me and nodded their heads, some slightly smiling at the idea.

"Alright, everyone mount your brooms and fly an orderly circle around the pitch. No contact, I want to see where your at. Once done your first lap, finish and stop back here and I'll give you your next instructions. Go!" I hollered out as the students picked up their brooms and took of around the pitch. Alexis last to leave.

"Get going McKenzie!" I yelled out as my own broom climbed into the sky.

"I'd like to use my own broom thank you." she called back before turning towards the school. Within seconds, before I could call her out over it, a bright, brand new Firebolt had appeared flying towards her and as she bounded on top of the broom, she managed to surpass every students within seconds of being on her own broom.

"Bloody girl…" I hissed under my breath as dismounted and waited fro the rest of the class, some in awe at the sight of her broom. I had seen one before, Harry's… but hers' seemed different, as if it had been charmed or jinxed to difference it from others.

"Alright, that was good." I smiled as everyone looked around, pleased with there accomplishments. "Now, I'm going to bring out the Quidditch material, and we're going to play a short game, Slytherin rival Gryffindor… the winning team will receive fifty points for their house." I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as the houses cheered in union. I had an hour to kill, and this seemed like a reasonable way to spend my time.

Retrieving the box from the school, I quickly returned to find that both teams had set themselves up according to instructions, only four players were left on the sidelines of the field. They would have to sub in every few minutes due to the numbers.

"Alright, I want a nice, fair, game… no tricks." I yelled above as the playing balls were released into the air and both teams dove into play. Alexis, hanging still and high, appointed seeker most likely with her quick broom.

Within twenty minutes of play, it was 50-50, a tie and Alexis and the Slytherin seeker, Amungus Ackerman appeared to be flying back and forth, keeping not only a weary eye for the snitch, but also an eye on eachother. Suddenly, in the heat of the game… it looked as if both seeker's had spotted the snitch and both were flying hard and fast towards the Gryffindor rings.

With a sudden jerk up, the seekers climbed higher and higher as did the snitch. For ten long minutes they were lost among the skies, and when they became visible once again, the seeker for Slytherin began to lag behind as Alexis seemed within spitting distance of the golden tyrant.

Inching closer, she continued to race towards the Slytherin keeper as the buldgers were pounded towards her, but unable to hit the flying seeker. Picking her legs up, she balanced herself out on the broom as suddenly, she sprung forwards and leapt towards the snitch, capturing it in her hands as she sailed through the air.

Heart pounding seconds passed as she fell towards the ground and turned her back to the ground. Reaching for my wand I watched as suddenly, her broom dove for her body and in an angle that I thought would surely puncture her, she turned swiftly and grabbed with a single hand on to the broom as they both fell towards the ground.

My heart felt as if it were traveling up through my throat as I could hear the pounding of my pulse in my ears. My breathing hitched and as I focused on settling it, I watched as Alexis continued to fall towards the ground, but slower now with the help of her broom.

Smashing into the ground with a heart stopping tumbling, she sprung up quickly and ran towards her now grounded and approaching team mates. Cheering and yelling, she was hoisted above their heads and sat on their shoulders as she still gripped the golden snitch in her hand.

Someone suddenly yelled at the top of their lungs. "Three cheers for Alexis." and so it continued as they let out a victorious cry and carrying her towards me. Sending her to the ground, she stumbled forward and the smile slowly faded as she turned to face me, meeting eye to eye.

Thrusting her hand out, I took the snitch from her grasp and looked at it through the light of the sun. "Gryffindor wins. Awarded… twenty points." I made a point of chiding as the smile spread itself on her face, then quickly fell away.

"For recklessness on the pitch during a flying lesson. Save it for home… I don't want to see another stunt like that. From any of you." I had never stooped so low before, had it been any other, I would have been okay with it, but a nagging feeling tore at the back of my mind. If someone would have gotten hurt, I would have had to take the blame above all else. I had to make an example of it.

The look of utter disbelief on her face was heartbreaking as the students faded away towards the school, noting that the lesson had finished. Shaking her head, she looked from the snitch then back to myself.

"You have something to say McKenzie?" I asked, daring her to speak out. I didn't want to punish her, but she was making it very easy to do so.

"Yeah I do… but not to your likes." she said as she turned from me and walked towards the school, following the others that had just left. I didn't know what that was suppose to mean, but it definitely wasn't a pleasant invitation.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked aloud as she stopped, but refused to turn and face me.

"I thought you of all people would have recognized talent such as that Wood." she hissed.

"You call that talent?" I asked appalled, she was talking back to the wrong teacher, I didn't care who she was, or who I was… there was no way I was putting up with the likes of that. "I call that a reckless waste of time. You could have been hurt. Don't let me see it happen again, or I'll take a seventy points and give you a months detention." I threatened as she continued walking.

"Yes Professor Wood." she hissed under her breath, but not low enough for me to miss. Allowing it to slide, I turned back to the brooms and looked subconsciously down to the golden snitch lying in my hands.

"What do you plan to do here McKenzie? What do you want to accomplish?" I asked, curious to see her answer before she could escape.

Silence filled the pitch for a few moments before she turned on me with a devilish smile. "Cause some mayhem, kick ass in Quidditch and leave this school with a reputation no one will ever be able to counter."

"Do you really think that'll happen?" I scoffed as she bit her lip and gave me a weary smile.

"I intend to see that it does Scot." anger built within as she sauntered away, leaving me in the pitch alone.

In a way, I didn't want to know what she had planned, but what she had said about Quidditch seemed to strike me off guard. She was right, what she had displayed was talent any Quidditch team would kill for, and I had used that against my own house. It was true, who would have thought today would be the day that Oliver Wood would punish one of his own house for risking their life on the pitch.

The only thing bothering me… why did I care so much for her life? I should have been pleased she laid it on the line for the sport.

And why did I get the nagging feeling she meant more then she said?

The rest of the day passed without a complication, McKenzie mainly ignored me where ever I went and so far… that was okay with me.

Christmas holidays came quickly as I seemed to grow further and further apart from 'my mate'. We never spoke, never looked at each other and she played keeper for the rest of the games we ever did play in flying lessons.

"Oliver, honey… there are rules, regulations you have to follow." my mum nagged as she paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office. In the past few months I found myself more in his office then in my own classes. Not that it bothered me, the more time I spent here, the less I had to spend with her.

"Invite her to our house for Christmas. It would be such a pleasure to have another woman in the house." she smiled dreamily as I turned on her quickly and bounded from my seat.

"No way! I refuse to mother." I hollered as I turned to Dumbledore, silently cursing the old man as he sat with a highly amused expression on his face.

"Mr. Wood… have you ever tried spending an extensive period of time away from your mistress?" he asked wisely as I turned and looked confused. Shaking my head no, a knowing smile came across his face as he pushed himself up and stepped around his desk, taking few steps towards the stone window.

"Ah, you see as you spend more time around her… your need to be near grows stronger, you will not cope being away from her for that long Oliver. It's either you go to her residence for Christmas, or she goes to yours."

My heart sunk as I considered the idea of her coming home with me for Christmas. The holiday was one of the few times of the year I actually went home and spent time with my parents. The summer I spent at Quidditch camps and training so I hardly ever saw them. Christmas was when I worked on improving the Gryffindor team, helping them improve and winning us games. Stratagies and new drills... now, I was stuck with a hot handed girl who hated me as much as I hated the Slytherin Captain, and that was something to say.

Then again I couldn't imagine going to her house for the holidays either. To think that her family was anything like her frightened me as I thought about what could possibly happen if I even stepped foot in her home.

Suddenly, a small brown bird swept into the office and dropped a letter on the desk of Dumbledore. Tearing the seal, he read it quickly before his eyes flashed up to meet my own. Confusion pounded throughout my mind as I considered the possibilities of what could have been written.

Sending the bird away he just sat there looking at me before he began to speak again.


	4. Chapter 4: Short End

Mistress of the Moon

The old man refused to face me as everything around me seemed to subtly disappear. I resisted the urge to break, to through around wildly. He didn't know what it was like, the pressure, the frustration. He didn't have to spend his future destined to be with a snotty little brat that could hardly out shine the first years in height.

"Sir, you don't know what your saying. I can't ask her to come with me. She will refuse to take me with her, I know she will… not to mention the fact that she will take coming with me all the more sourly." I begged as I walked up and his head slightly turned towards me, a great compromise set deep in his eyes. Some things even Dumbledore couldn't do, and this I believe was one of those few.

"Mr. Wood, I fear you underestimate the strength I hold over some. You worry not Oliver, I will have this problem fixed." he smiled as I took a confused step back and joined my mother as we both looked with confusion towards him.

Turning back to his desk, Professor Dumbledore pulled out a quill and paper and scribbled a quick note onto the parchment, summoning up a small white owl and handing him the letter. "Take this to Miss McKenzie please, I believe she is at lunch presently." he smiled warmly at the bird as it flew from the window with the sealed letter in its clutches.

Sitting behind his desk, he took out from behind a small box and opened them, peering inside curiously and then taking out a small yellow sweet I had seen many times before. "Lemon drop?" he asked as my mother and I both shook our heads.

"I don't believe it will take very long for her to arrive." he smiled as he placed the closed box back on his desk and looked up to my mother. "So Mrs. Wood, I take it you have some plans over the holidays?" he asked, as if it were a regular social gathering.

"Oh, yes Professor. We have an annual Christmas party, and I think it will be just wonderful if Alexis would agree to come along. It would be wonderful to see her in one of my many fine gowns. You see I've wanted to meet a girl of Oliver's for so long but he's so caught up in Quidditch he hardly ever takes the time. Just like his father I tell you. I had to practically ask the man out by myself four or five times just to get his attention." mother smiled once again as I slouched further into the seat.

Suddenly, a loud trudging of footsteps caught my attention as a muffled and highly annoyed voice pounded up the stairs. "_Who would want you, you're short._" she mimicked a voice in a high pitchy voice. "I'll show you short you little brat. I'll knock you so far down into the ground, hell will spit you back out just so I can have another round you good for nothing, pompous, shallow, air headed monster_._" I couldn't help but try and stifle laughter as Dumbledore smiled in response.

"You may come in Miss McKenzie." he smiled as she paused at the door before letting herself in. Obviously oblivious to the fact she was so vocal trudging up the stairs.

"Good afternoon Professor." she said as she closed the door behind her, taking few steps in and nodding a head in his direction. Subtly, she looked from Dumbledore, to me, then to my mother, and back to Dumbledore, her face scrunching when her eyes landed on me.

"Have a run in with another student I presume? Don't worry Alexis, you won't be short forever. Besides, whatever you have lost in height you surely gain in looks." my mother offered her a small smile as the purple eyed girl turned to my mother and tried her best not to protest. There was nothing she liked about being short, that much was easy to tell.

"Ah Miss McKenzie. As it seems, due to your attachment, you will have to spend your holidays accompanied by Mr. Wood. You have two choices, either you will go with him to his residence, or he will travel to yours. It is a choice between the both of you." Dumbledore smiled reasuringly as I watched Alexis' mouth gape open and drop, clear shock and confusion bright in her eyes.

"With all due respect sir, I do not wish to spend my holidays with Mr. Wood. And in my family, our traditions and customs would think it improper for a boy to accompany the likes of a young woman in such close proximity." she challenged, her eyes widening at the thought of being stuck with me.

"Ah but there is always room for improvement." Dumbledore smiled, but changed tactics when he saw those previous had not worked.

"Alexis perhaps we had better contact your parents and make the arrangement with them. For your safety we would demand that you two remain together at all times."

"No!" she suddenly bounded forward, her eyes widened with fear and her stance rigid with worry. Confusion eloped me as I thought of why she might be concerned at such a simple action. Something from within urged me to find the worry, to stop it for the fright in her eyes was tormenting. But pushing it down, I looked back to Dumbledore as he leant forward in his chair expectantly.

"I will go to the Wood residence, should they will to have me." she stated in a much softer and quiet tone of voice. Beside me I heard mum squeal with giddiness, it had been a long time since I had taken in a girl to our home.

"I'm assuming you will be the one to tell them?" he pressed as Alexis nodded her head solemnly and excused herself to write her parents. But watching her go, I saw as her head was held low, as if defeated and her strides were slightly more worn by chance.

"Mrs. Wood, I believe that concludes today's meeting. I wish you the best of the holiday. Oliver, if I could see you for a few minutes." seeing my mother off, I watched as she apparated from the room back home again to ready the guest room for Alexis. Sighing, I turned to see Dumbledore's keen eyes on me ever so closely.

"Oliver I trust that you know very little of this girl." he mused as I nodded my head.

"Basically just her name and age sir. I know she is highly athletic and very good in class, but other then that… nothing." nodding his head, he leant forward once again and looked around as if to reassure himself no one else was in earshot range.

"The Weasley's are working on their newest product, I suggest you ask about testing it over the holidays. I assure you it will open up your eyes a little more." he smiled as he excused me with a smile and a wish for the best of luck over the holidays.

Confused, I headed towards the Great hall. Why would I want the Weasley's newest product, I had never had anything to do with them before. Nonetheless, sitting beside one of the twins, I looked around and scooted closer. "Hey, I heard you guys got a new product, care to share a little?" I asked as they shared a smirk between the two before turning back to me.

"What… our dearest goody two shoes captain wants some of our Lolly Luck? Now why would he want something like that?" one asked the other as they shared a grin and turned back to me.

"What's Lolly Luck?" I asked confused as they stifled a chuckle and leant in closer.

"Lolly Luck is our newest creation." one started.

"-Mix it with some alcohol…"

"- and hand it to the person your targeting. Make sure they drink to that last drop,"

"- and you'll have a full hour of fun ahead of you."

Their banter crossed back and forth, causing a slight headache as they went on.

"For a full hour you'll be able to ask them anything..."

"- about anyone,"

"- anywhere,"

"- and they'll give you the answer."

"Well then why is it called _Lolly _Luck?" I asked confused, if it only made them speak the truth then why would they give it such a name.

"Well… you see. While it takes place in that hour, because you've mixed it with alcohol, it will be as if their intoxicated. By the time they wake after the hour, they will have a fully difficult time remembering anything over the hour… so you're off the hook." they smiled devilishly as I contemplated the product. It seemed full proof.

"How much?" I asked as they turned to me, a newly found grin on their faces.

"Well, because we can't fully reassure you, and you'd be the first to test it out. We'll let you off the hook."

"-But with a small catch." the other smiled as my full blown grin turned suddenly on me.

"What now?" I asked solemnly.

"Cancel the Quidditch practice tomorrow… we got ourselves a date and can't afford to be tardy." they smiled willingly as they new cancelling a practice was something I'd only do if in dire need, and it felt as if these were one of those times.

"Fine. But I want it by the end of the day." I concluded as I got up from the table without eating and headed towards transfiguration.

We were leaving fro the holidays on Sunday, so Saturday was our last practice before the holidays and regardless what happened I wanted us in tiptop shape. But you couldn't out weasel the Weasley twins so I was out of luck for the time being.

Heading towards my last class of the day, I stepped into the room to see Professor McGonagall watching the last of her students come barrelling in before we ran out of time. Transfiguration had to be one of my worst classes, and yet I wasn't doing all too bad for the time being.

Taking my seat beside Alexis, I sighed as Professor began her long speech, one I knew would take up at least half of the period. Taking a piece of parchment and a quill out, I scribbled on it quickly before sliding casually towards McKenzie and placing the quill in the middle of the table.

Sliding the paper back, I looked down to her neat hand writing and found myself looking at an answer I wasn't expecting.

**Why'd did you cave so early about coming to my house?**

**-OW**

_That's none of your business, just because I'm supposed to be your mistress, it doesn't mean to need to know everything about me._

**Well I thought you of all people would be the last to agree to accompany me to my residence. **

**-OW**

_Oh yes, I can't wait! I hate dresses and Scottish accents. This'll be a blast!_

Looking down to the paper, I couldn't help but smirk, this was not something I wanted to get worked up about… so I decided to humour her instead.

**I resent that. Besides… I'm not all to keen on Irish gypsies. I hear their frisky and flirtatious, just in it for the money. Plus I hear their exotic dancers, and not very good ones at that. **

**-OW**

_You better watch your mouth Wood. Besides, I don't need money, I'm perfectly well off by myself. _

**What, mommy and daddy spoil the only child?**

**-OW**

Snickering, I looked at the paper and couldn't help but inwardly smile at myself. I had talked to her through pen and paper more then I had out loud. And the only thing was, this seemed to be all the more amusing. Confused, I watched as this time it took her twice as long to respond to my last argument.

_No, mommy and daddy were killed in the first war by Bellatrix Lastrange. My older brother died after racing into the war after them, hungry for revenge. I live with my aunt and uncle, my inheritance is plentiful though, so don't worry… I'm not after your money. Besides, I hear Scots don't wear underwear under their kilts, disgusting. _

A wave of guilt watched over me as I turned from the paper and looked at her face. Her eyes, though refusing to look at me, were hard and fierce, her expression mutual and unfazed. A fresh feeling of sickness flushed through my stomach as I felt the after affect my words must have had.

"Now children, your three assignments today will be to turn your textbooks into a quill, an ink bottle, and a cat. Hurry along and assess your partners' work when he or she is finished." McGonagall's shrill voice cut me from my starring as I crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it into a pocket in my robe.

Within minutes, Alexis had succeeded in turning her book into a quill and an ink bottle, now she watched and waited as I tried again and again to change them. Desperate to tarnish the heavy silence, I spoke aloud. "Why d'you think Scots don't wear underwear under their kilts? Been searching up my family history there McKenzie?" I joked as she shook her head in annoyance.

"Actually, my mother and her family were pureblood Scots, they prided themselves on their heritage. Besides, my father would prance around in a kilt and humour her when they were first married. For though he was from a pureblood Irish family, _they_ prided themselves on their ways of celebrating. After winning so many battles and overthrowing so many thrones, I suppose as we made many allies and enemies, time after time they got use to celebrating." she sighed as if it were nothing. "Besides, how'd you know all Irish are gypsies? Been looking up my family tree Wood? I never thought you had it in you to go snooping around."

"Just remember McKenzie, what's mine is yours… your secrets will eventually be mine, and mine yours. It runs both ways." I smiled as I completed in turning my textbook into a quill and an ink bottle. I was caught up now.

Quickly turning her book into a cat, she picked it up and walked it over to Professor McGonagall, asking if she could have the rest of the period off as she felt slightly ill. Seeing as she had completed the task, the Professor granted her the simple request and dismissed her from the room.

Quickly following suit, I ran after and caught up rapidly as I found her still in the halls. Racing up behind I grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her to a stop, forcing her to stop walking and look at me.

"Wow, I never thought you were the Damsel in Distress type. Why run out so fast?" I asked as she smirked and looked me in the eye.

"Why do you care?" she hissed violently as her expression challenged that of my own.

It was true, why did I care? Maybe it was the fact that mother and father had raised me with respect, to always treat ladies with respect. Yes, that was it. "It's just how my mom and dad raised me, to be gentlemanly and chivalrous. To help out the Damsel." I smirked as she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight here Wood…" she spat, spinning me around and pinning me against the cold, hard stone. "I don't care who you are, I've been through this all before and it will blow over. So why don't you get it through your thick skull and leave me alone!" she called out, the glint of anger sent within her eyes fresh and volatile as I couldn't help but wonder how this would look, me pinned against wall by a shrimp of a child.

In an instant, she took a step back, her gaze still heated with anger and fury as she turned on her heel and walked away.

Watching her saunter away, I couldn't help but try and ignore the sudden feeling of disappointment as she left. Shaking my head I quickly discarded the feeling and turned to catch up with her. "I think you just don't like the feeling of me knowing all of your secrets. It scares you." I smiled as she stopped dead in her tracks and turned on me.

"You don't know me Wood. And you never will." she stated calmly as she turned and walked the other way, leaving me to wait in the hallway. Stopping dead in her tracks after a few steps. "Besides, I don't know the meaning of the word fear." she spat aloud.

Great, in another twenty-four hours, I would officially be spending my holidays with Miss Pity down there.

_And so the countdown begins. _


	5. Chapter 5: At War With the Allies

Mistress of the Moon

"_You don't know me Wood. And you never will." she stated calmly as she turned and walked the other way, leaving me to wait in the hallway. Stopping dead in her tracks after a few steps. "Besides, I don't know the meaning of the word fear." she spat aloud._

_Great, in another twenty-four hours, I would officially be spending my holidays with Miss Pity down there. _

_And so the countdown begins. _

Waking up in the morning, I groaned aloud as I stretched in my bed, the covers falling off to the side as I rubbed the left over sleep from my eyes vigorously. This was the morning, of truth or pain, either was just as difficult to imagine.

Pulling myself out of bed, I walked over towards the bathroom only to be interrupted on my route by a loud tapping on the glass of the bedroom window. Outside of the panel of glass sat a large grey bird with a small envelope within it's mouth.

Sighing, I opening the window and shivered suddenly at the blast of chilly wind that swept through the portal. Taking the letter, I reached out to pet the bird to find that he had left already. So closing the window, I walked back over to my bed and sat down my the pillows, looking at the letter closely to see my name inscribed in neat handwriting.

With a long sigh and a shake of my head, I ripped the seal of the letter and opened it to read.

_Dear Oliver, _

_Due to current arrangements, your mother has asked that you and your mistress floo to your manor rather then take the train as she believes it will be much easier. Meet me in my office at nine and have a good morning. _

_P.S.- I like gumdrops._

_A. Dumbledore_

Looking over to my clock, I shook my head as I read the time, 8:30. I had half an hour and I still had to finish packing my belongings.

Half an hour later, I was being lead into the headmasters' office as I opened the door and stepped inside my small bag in tow behind me. Dumbledore offered a small smile as I looked to McKenzie to find her dressed in casual clothes, muggle clothes.

With dark, skin tight jeans and a large black hooded sweatshirt, she glared as I walked into the room and greated them. "Now that you're here Mr. Wood. I take it you are ready to leave?" he asked with a small smile as I nodded my head and yawned tiredly. "Well then, I wish you the best of the holiday season and I will see you when you return to school after the break."

Nodding his head towards the fireplace, I watched as McKenzie took a handful and stepped inside. "Just say, 'Wood Family Manor, Glasgow Scotland' and it should take you right there." I stated tonelessly as she nodded her head and paused in silence for a few moments.

Looking from her feet, her eyes met mine for a few seconds as I felt a spark ignite within as I quickly tried to push the feeling down. In an instant, everything changed. The words that escaped her mouth as she through the powder were not the ones I had told her, but rather a different address.

"Scott Manor, Tipperary Ireland." she shook her head solemnly as her eyes never left mine until they were consumed in a cloud of smoke.

Grunting deeply, I only faintly heard the voice of Dumbledore behind me as I followed suit. "Ah, the beauty of young love." he mused as I cursed under my breath before following her to this foreign place.

In a rush and sickly sensation, I found myself looking into the grand room as I looked around, only just catching the eye of Alexis as I leapt forward to catch her arm before she could run away. "What are you doing?" I demanded as she made a statement to wretch her arm from my grasp.

"Wood, this is the only people I know close to family, the least you could do is let me have an hour tops with the lot of them, yeah?" she asked as I desperately searched for a reason to say no. In a way, I knew it was a bad idea, but it was true. She did deserve to see friends and family for a while too. Even if it was unexpected, besides... it's Christmas.

"Fine, an hour tops." I sighed, setting my bags down by the fireplace and following her as she raced out of the house and into a large open land in the back. People were scattered across it all as I watched witches and wizards talking and laughing, flying around on brooms and playing with lots of magic.

Running after her, I watched as she accelerated and as she called out a name I didn't recognize. I watched as a boy around my age turned around and looked just as surprised as she leapt into his arms. He was fit, perhaps less more then I was, but he was also a little shorter in height too.

A jealous feeling crept up within as I watched him swing her around and hug her tightly. Extinguishing the feeling immediately, I desperately tried to pick up on their conversation. "It's good to see you Bray… you never come around anymore." he smiled in a thick Irish accent.

"Yeah, trying Mac, I really am. Hey where's the rest of the lot?" she smiled as she starred around excitedly. I hadn't seen her this giddy ever, and it probably would be a long while before it happened again.

"Well… see, that's the thing. I was going to tell you, but it was so hard trying to find where you were. I never got the chance," everything seemed to go downhill as I turned from the boy to Alexis to see her face drop and her eyes lose the excited look.

The boy was good looking, reddish brown shaggy hair and a strong complexion, holding himself high and mighty, but now… his shoulders had dropped ditheringly and his face turned from an excited smile to a defeated look of shame.

"Ryan and Jocelyn were out looking to see if they could help the cause. You-Know-Who is back B, and you and I know it more then anyone I can think of. Now, there's just more proof." he sighed, wrapping a long arm around her shoulders. "They were killed four months ago. And Teagan was turned to a night dog and refuses to see anyone. Sorry, love… but it's just you and me now." he stated as Alexis pushed away from him and bowed her head for a few seconds, she looked to be lost within.

"Not everyone can live forever Mac, it's life. People live, and people die… it's what happens. Besides, people _are _replaceable." she stated coldly as the boy grimaced and motioned to speak. Well he could grimace all he wanted to, I was disgusted, how could she say such a thing, and about her friends?

"If you'll excuse me." she added suddenly in a clipped tone before taking a few steps away from him before stopping dead in her tracks, half turning in his direction as she refused to meet his eyes. "I really am sorry, but I have to get going. You look good Mac, same as always. I can't wait to see you again." she offered him a small smile as she continued again. "Merry Christmas!" she called back over her shoulder as Mac nodded his head in agreement, thankful she managed to say something else, but with less emotion than before.

Unexpectedly, she was surrounded by a wave of young and older children. From what looked like ages six right to thirteen/fourteen managed to flock around her as she forced a smile and embraced everyone of them. "Brady, it's about time you came back. I been practicing that trick you showed me, almost pro now. You've got to see it!" one young kid yelled as she turned to the boy and ruffled his hair affectionately, desperately trying to mask her pain for the sake of the others.

"B… you won't believe it, I made seeker for the town's team. Just like you did!" another little girl replied excitedly as she nodded her head and smiled.

Everything seemed touching, but they were all calling her different names. Something else that only made me question her motives and life even more so then normal. What was she really hiding from me, from everybody here?

"That's great Luce! I told you that you could do it!" as more crowded around, she silenced them quickly and demanded their full attention. "I'd love to catch up with you all, but I've got to go for a bit, I promise I'll be back soon though, so practice up and I'll see you soon!" she exclaimed as the children let out a long whine but cleared away all the same.

Watching her intently, I couldn't help but smirk as I watched her determinedly sauntered closer and closer to me before brushing past. "I'm finished, let's leave." she stated quickly before running into the house, me hot on her heels.

"What, so quickly? You didn't even introduce me to the others!" I complained as she turned on me suddenly.

She opened her mouth to spit something horrid before closing it again and biting her lip long and hard. "This isn't your _crowd_ Wood. There not as rich, don't have as much material possessions as you do." she spat as I scoffed and looked at the surrounding house. If this wasn't wealth, then I didn't know what was.

"This isn't their's." she argued as I looked to her disbelievingly.

"Oh really. Well who does it belong to then… Santa Claus, oh… the Easter Bunny!" I smirked as she turned on me and shook her head. This could have gone a lot of ways, but I couldn't find it in me to pity a child like this.

"No, it belongs to me. These are foster witches and wizards who can't fend for themselves. If their Hogwart's letter comes, then they leave… if not, then they stay here with some of my parents' old trusted friends. It's like one big _family_." she sighed suddenly, lost within as her eyes glazed over at the thought of her parents.

"They had always dreamed of helping others, being one of few to step up to the plate and make their voices heard. This isn't my doing, I'm simply carrying on their legacy, I'm these kids past, present… and hopefully one day, future." she stated, still stuck in her dazed world.

Shaking her head, she snapped out of it immediatly as she turned and stalked towards the fireplace before retrieving her things and throwing down the floo powder, not bothering to wait for me to catch up.

Sighing in frustration, I shook my head before taking another look around. It was large and grand, with towering cathedral ceilings and exotic chandeliers. Suddenly, the faint sound of someone clearing their throat caught my attention as I turned my head to find this Mac boy standing off in the corner, a grimace on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked confidently. He was smaller, and even if not by much there was no way I was going to loose neither a battle of wits or of bronze to someone I hardly knew. I would show Alexis, or Brady, whoever she was, that I was just as strong as her past, I could handle anything.

"The names Mac brother, and you are?" he asked, taking a few weary steps forward into the light as I looked to him and tried not to smirk.

"Wood, Oliver Wood. I'm with Alexis." I stated as he looked at me confused before I sighed and added, "Brady."

"Oh, oh right." he mused before sizing me up and grinning slightly. "Just like 'er. Always after the Quidditch players that one." he chuckled to himself as I shook my head confused.

"What's her last name… Brady's?" I asked as another smile broke out onto his face.

"That is her last name. Last and first." he stated as I starred at him confused. "Don't worry mate, non of us get it." he laughed again. "Her mum and dad always went by first names and no one knew who they really were. Bray is just the same. No one knows who she really is."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I sighed under my breath as he let out another pounding chuckle. His eyes dancing with a hidden and masked over pain, but also a smirk of amusement.

"Don't sweat it Wood. Brady never knows what she's doing, that's what makes her so popular. She acts on _impulse_, makes people _laugh_, keeps them entertained. Everything your looking for is packed into that small body o' hers. You just gotta dig deep enough to find it." he smiled as I nodded my head before bidding him a farewell and catching up with the girl whose name I did not know.

Apparating home, I smiled as I stepped out into the big mansion, loving the smell and familiar striking nerve of standing within the confines of all my childhood memories. All the parties, the girls, the friends, the enemies, the Quidditch games, the holidays. Everything.

"Oliver… is that you love?" I heard mum's shrill voice call out through the house followed by a fit of laughter.

"Yeah mum. Be in in a second." I called back before sending my things up to my room.

After shrugging out of my coat, I walked past the large table and chairs and into the long hallway, full of family photos of waving Quidditch players, and proud Scotch purebloods.

Stepping into the kitchen, I found myself looking at my mother and McKenzie in the kitchen with flour all over their faces, and my father with a glass of whisky in his hands with an amused expression on his face. "Ah, Oliver, so nice of you to join us for a change." my father said as I nodded my head before taking a few steps forward to assess the damage.

"Normally Oliver is stuffed up in his room with that book of his drawing out new plays and practices for school. _Surely_ you would know Alexis, you seem like the kind of girl to get in deep with the sport. Your very essence leaks out that of a Quidditch player. What chaser? Beater?" my dad smiled as he turned back to the girl. "Don't get me wrong Oliver, I live to see your passion for the sport. But it'd be nice to see you once in a while." he mused again as I locked eyes with McKenzie before she spoke.

"As a matter of fact Mr. Wood, I play seeker. I played for three home teams and the national reserve team ffor Ireland, but I had to quit halfway through." I looked to her as she consumed the tension filled silence that conquered the room. Smirking as she turned back to helping my mother clean up.

"Oh, that's horrible." my mother chided as Alexis merely shrugged her shoulders, nothing but the cool and calm expression of contentment on her face.

"I love the sport, and I found great passion in flying and taking the risk, but my biggest challenge was at home, family and friends. I ran into quite a few problems with friends and my extended family, and they asked me to come home and help. So I couldn't say no. After that, I took up coaching one of the local teams, I knew a few kids from there and they put in a good word for me." she chuckled slightly while shaking her head at the thought.

"What happened in here?" I asked suddenly, taking in the large mess as my father's amused expression returned immediately.

"Oh, Alexis was teaching us how to make pie without magic, she said it had more taste and more _sentimental_ value, but as you can see… your mother isn't so good without her wand." my father stated with a mighty sigh as my mother's wicked grin spread throughout her face as she grabbed the bag of flour and right before my eyes, launched it across the room at my father who merely stood shocked as it hit him and exploded in a fury of white powder.

"Teach you to judge me." she huffed with dignity and arrogance before I felt the sharp impact of a heavy yet rather soft object smash into the side of my head. I suddenly found myself covered in baking flour. The cloud of white barely thinning as I looked around to the direction of impact.

"This means war…"


	6. Chapter 6: Merry Christmas

Christmas came all to slowly as each day, I avoided any contact with Alexis, if that was her real name. the only place I couldn't avoid her was my own room where my parents had insisted she stay. And at this point, she was forcing herself to stay up later then my parents and wake earlier to assure that they wouldn't know she had actually been sleeping on the couch downstairs.

At first I considered offering her the room as I took a different place, but I couldn't force myself to do it. It was true, I had been raised with chivalry and honour, but I was still a teenage boy, I still had needs and moods all the same.

All the while I had been shut in my room hiding, I had gone over how to feed the Lolly Luck to Alexis without her finding out, and where would I find out what I needed to.

We were being requested to get ready now for the party, as time was running out and we were asked to make an entrance as a couple for the guests after everyone had returned as we were now the hot topic of my mother's middle aged friends. Apparently, they had known everything about us for a while now.

Mum had taken her a while ago now, getting her ready and presentable for the Wood family presentation of pride and honour. It would be a touchy process, but Alexis would survive should my mother keep her company through her time in there preparing.

In what felt like minutes, I heard the doorbell ring and the first of many guests enter my house.

Sure enough, half an hour later of waiting, my mother tapped on the door and opened it, "Oliver, it is your time to come now." she smiled as I stood and lead her towards the stairs where I saw the back of a dress and an oddly familiar body.

As she turned on me, time seemed to slow down as I met her eyes, then let my own trail over her body. She was wearing a short cocktail dress, purple with black accents and black under layers. It sat perfectly strapless with a ribbon of black silk rapped around her midsection. Accompanied by a pair of tall black heels with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. Glitter sparkling throughout her hair as she starred back at me with smoky eyes and gleaming lips.

"Oliver… snap out of it. You've got to walk her down when I give you the queue." my mother couldn't help but grin fanatically as I shook my head and mentally cursed myself. I could not, correction, would not fall for this girl here before me no matter who she was. For all I knew so far, she was nothing but a rotten liar.

At the top of the large staircase, I stepped forward and held my arm out to properly escort my date down to the main ballroom. Suddenly, mother's shrill voice called throughout the room as she tapped her wine glass with a foreign knife she must have picked on the way up.

"May I have your attention ladies and gentleman. It is my honour to present my son Oliver Wood, escorting the lovely Alexis McKenzie." she smiled as I took a step forward and pulled the girl latched onto my arm with me as we slowly descended down the steps to the faint murmur of guests and the quiet thunder of applause.

Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, I continued to present Alexis as I had done with few dates before her. "And now, we shall being the ceremonial Christmas dance. If those who are willing will pair up, we will begin the music momentarily." mum added as I felt Alexis tense by my side. There was no way I was going to ask her to dance.

So leading her over to a distant table, I watched as the music began and turned to look for a few seconds to watch the look on longing pass over her decorated features. I had to admit, she looked unbelievable attractive tonight and should anyone other then myself see her, there would have been no doubt they would swoon over her immediately.

I turned back to the dance floor to see my mother glare hard at me before gesturing her head towards Alexis as I shook my head no instantly. With a hard sigh, she turned back to my father as I peered out the window to my left.

"Excuse me miss. But may I have the privilege of the first dance?" I heard a voice beside me ask as I turned to face another tall boy around my age. We would be almost the exact same size, only he stood with shaggy blond hair and electric blue eyes.

With a sigh, I could feel Alexis' gaze shift to me and pause for a moment before she shook her head. She waited as if quietly asking my permission, and if anything, this girl looked for anything other then my opinion when the time came. As she silently stood up and followed the boy out to the dance floor, I could hear him whisper in a soft voice, "And you have enchanting eyes miss, if I might add."

Her face was angled in a direction in which I could not see her reaction as he turned her and they began to sway to the music. Bile rose in my throat and as hard as I tried to push the feeling away, something within gave a steady lurch as jealously hit me like an infected virus.

Anger pulsed through my body, as I tried to shift my thoughts far enough away from Alexis that the idea of her encased in another man's arms looking like she did. With a sudden jerk, I stood from my seat and approached the couple, channelling all my energy on not sounding hostile, but leaving the warning in my voice.

"Might I be so bold as to cut in?" I masked my anger politely as the blond boy simple took a step back and kissed her hand before placing it in my awaiting hand.

The music changed as it picked up only a few beats of rhythmic speed, enough to mask out our voices to other couples as few remained on the dance floor. "Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked as she refused to look me in the eye but continued to dance alongside me. More fury built as I stood and took in the silence of her words.

"I don't have to answer to you." she hissed after moments of silence between the two of us. Her violet eyes flaring with anger as she starred me down as the music was of constant reminder we were not in a private place and would have to keep our voices low.

"You're my mistress. I have a right to know." I countered as her body stiffened as she turned her head away from mine.

"You never even made a move to stop me." she through back as the music ended and we stepped away from each other.

"You wouldn't have wanted me to." I hissed before pulling her around for another dance as the music started again.

"That doesn't make a difference. The hole point of this was because your mother insist that your first dance be with the date you had. Not sitting lonesome at a table." she snarled back as her eyes wandered the dance floor.

"How do you know?" I asked incredulously.

"Because your mother told me all about it. How she always imagined that her son would dance to the first song and sway along with the music with the girl of his dreams." she hissed as I scoffed at the last part. "When I reassured her it was least likely to happen she turned on me and stated that she only wanted her son to be happy. And that is the only reason I'm here."

"Oh really?" I asked incredulously as suddenly her raging eyes turned towards me with a glare. "Why would you do something like that for _my _mother?"

"Because I know exactly what it feels like to strive to bring someone else happiness. And your ruining it!"

"You don't know anything!" I countered, anger pooling as I looked back to her.

"That maybe so, but your mother does. And I hope you know that look of hurt and disappointment in her face when she saw me dancing…" shaking my head at her words, everything seemed subtle until she added the last part. "And it wasn't with you." she added vigorously as her eyes turned away quickly and the music stopped.

Sighing, I grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her away from the dance floor. Leading her over to the table, I watched as she turned back to watch the other couples continue. At that moment, I poured the vile of Lolly Luck into one of the cups as I shielded it with my body and then hid the vile once again.

Turning, I forced the glass into her hands and took one of my own. Within minutes, Alexis had downed half the glass and was slightly staggering as I stood for her support as we chatted amongst a few of the guests. Finally, when she finished the lot I ran over and told mum she wasn't feeling good and I was taking her up to bed.

After a hurried protest and a flurry of curses under her breath, I managed to carry Alexis up the stairs and place her on the couch in my room as I loosened my tie and removed my jacket then took off her shoes. "Feeling okay McKenzie?" I asked, my earlier jealousy still not tarnished in the heat of the night.

"I feel foggy." she muttered confused as I cut in immediately, not wanting to waist time as my anger still pooled over within, the fury white and hot, egging me on more and more.

"Good, it's working. Now down to business." I added as she turned to me with a confused look in her eyes. "What is your real name?" I asked as she shook her head in attempt to clear her thoughts before replying.

"My name is Brady." she mused as her eyes seemed to break for an instant before clouding back over.

"What's your last name?"

"I-I don't have one." she replied dully as I shook my head before moving on.

"Where are you from?"

"All over Ireland. I never stayed in one home for long." she sighed again.

"Why?"

"Because my parents and older brother were killed by death eaters and I had no living relatives."

"Who were those people you were talking about with Mac the other day?" I asked again. Surprisingly, Fred and George's potion was working very well. She was foggy and dazed, but she answered each question with little to no hesitation.

"The first to take me in and my longest living friends."

"On the first day you met me, when you said you had been through this all before… what did you mean?" I asked suddenly as even in this confused state, she looked hurt and taken aback by the question, but was forced to answer anyways.

"Two years ago I was informed I would half to be married to a boy I didn't know by my sixteenth birthday. When my foster parents and his parents had a charm put on us to make us forever loyal and loving towards each other. We panicked. He slept with the next girl he saw and it tore at our bond together. When he began to die off, the charm had to be taken off. And when I got sick because of the after affect of his actions, my sickness only doubled to his." I sat curious as to how she managed to speak this much without slurring or becoming confused.

"Our bodies and minds had become so use to the bond, we hadn't time to fully retreat and wean ourselves away from each other before he died. I was cut off from my friends of his family as I reminded them of their dead son. As I reminded them of the child who wouldn't, _couldn't _marry their only son. That's how I know things don't last forever, that's how I know that what you feel or will feel is not true love. It is a _mask_. For in true love, both partners much love each other equally… but I have no heart to offer. It died the same day Dustin did." her sat unmoving as her eyes iced over.

"Why do you dislike me?" I asked more quietly, cautious of her statement to follow.

"You expect me to fall head over heels for you because you think I belong to you. But I don't. Just because I'm suppose to be your mate, doesn't mean I have to like it and you make it all the more difficult to live with. I just want my life back, to be free. And now… I don't have that anymore." she murmured as I looked to her again.

"Why do you think I'm taking away your freedom? Why do you blame me for that?"

"Because I don't even feel a connection. The day we fought in the halls, you _made_ them believe we were suppose to be together and now I cannot leave without being tracked down and brought back. When a veela mates, the other has no say anymore. The laws that bind them together bind them by past laws. Such as the male having the upper hand." she smirked and shook her head. "Look at me Oliver, I can hardly fiend you off without the bond, now I can't possible stand against you. We can't be away from each other without being hassled and now, I have to leave everything I've built for myself to spend my life with you. And I don't even known if it will work out this time either." she sighed as I looked to her cautiously once again.

"Okay, what's your deepest secret?" it was low, and it was taking advantage of the situation, but it bugged me. And perhaps this would change things.

Shaking her head, not anger or sorrow passed her face, but pity. Weather it be for herself or me, I didn't know but it was unnerving and irritating. With a slow movement at first, she silently stood from her seat and walked across the room, bending down to retrieve something small from her bag before returning.

With a hard sigh, she set another small vile down on the table beside her and looked at it sorrowfully now. "What is it?" I asked confused as to what it was supposed to do. It was an empty vile, not something common, but also not something out of the ordinary.

"It's an anti-potion. For the next 24 hours after you take it, potions will fail to work on you." she stated in a calm and collected manor as I turned to her suddenly. "I took it this morning." she added as everything within me exploded.

"Wh…" before I could continue, she spoke.

"I always took you for a jerk Wood. But never a backstabbing jerk." she hesitated before standing from her seat.

"You wouldn't have told me-"

"Because you didn't need to know those things. God dammit Wood, I thought you would be the last person to take advantage of a drinking girl. _Especially_ with a toxin so strong."

"If you knew… why did you go along with it?"

"Because Wood, if that hadn't of worked, you would have tried again." she sighed after a moment of silence.

"The things I told you were things that I have never told anyone before. Things only I could entrust within myself. But I figured if you were that desperate, if you were that selfish and low, perhaps it was best to tell you. Just because you saw fit to know such things. But the facts will do you no good." she stated before walking towards the door and grabbing her duffel bag as she went along.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she continued.

Stopping before the door, she merely turned her head slightly and took a deep and unneeded breath.

"I'm going home Wood. I don't want or need to be here any longer. I'm going to salvage what I have left of the holiday and spend it with people who will take what I'm willing to give them and nothing more. Merry Christmas."

And with that, she opened the door to leave, but not before stopping once more.

"I meant it when I said Dustin died with my heart in his clutches. For young love never goes forgotten." she paused for another few seconds before continuing. "And for my freedom… I will leave you _any_ given day." and with that, she walked in all her glory out the door of my room, and possibly out of my life.

Leaving me with the most heart wrenching factor of all.

Everything felt empty without her here.

* * *

Let me know what you think! I'm curious if I had the right effect at the ending, did it make you want to read more?

Thanks!

-IGD


End file.
